1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a rotating play device capable of training wrist coordination and provides a rotating play device to achieve the effect of training the coordination of the wrist and exercising the wrist strength through controlling the rotary method and speed of the main body during the playing process. A battery and an assembly of sound and video circuits can be mounted inside a ball body for rolling movement in the device. The rolling of the ball body can activate the circuits via a centrifugal switch in the circuits assembly and make the rolling ball body emit brilliant light along with music to increase the entertaining effect of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the present, the busy life style not only keeps people from being able to really get away from the job or the interruption of the trivialities in ordinary life to concentrate temporarily on engaging in leisure entertainment. The development of all kinds of playing devices is directed toward multi-functional designs in order to attract the user to continuously use that playing device for achieving entertainment purposes by adding function to the device itself or by having the efficiency derived from the playing movement during the playing and entertaining process. Some development even further extends the idea toward another direction, in other words, of improving the device originally designed purely for exercising physical function to also possess the playing and entertaining effect and to make the user not feel bored while engaging similar trainings of physical function.
Therefore, the invention herein of a rotating play device capable of training wrist coordination comprises a semi-spherical cage frame as the main body, braided by the bar skeleton with several ring rails of different breadths formed respectively along the looping ring portions on the spherical surface, crossed and connected on the top surface of the cage frame by several radial and longitudinal rails. A holding cover is mounted on the top surface of the cage frame for the user to hid with finger holes formed on the holding cover for the user to choose for inserting the fingers. While in use, a ball body will be placed on any of the ring rails of the cage frame, and the user will hold and rotate the main body of the device by controlling the strength of the wrist and the arm to make the ball body roll inside the main body via centrifugal force. Through controlling the rotary method and speed of the main body during the playing process, the effect of training the coordination of the wrist and exercising the wrist strength will be achieved as the primary objective.
Another objective of the invention herein of a rotating play device capable of training wrist coordination is to have the battery and the assembly of sound and video circuits mounted inside the ball body. The rolling of the ball body can activate the circuits via the centrifugal switch in the circuits assembly and make the rolling ball body emit brilliant light along with music to increase the entertaining effect of the device.
Yet another objective of the invention herein or a rotating play device capable of training wrist coordination is that, in addition to being a play device, it can be taken as a medical rehabilitating device not only used for training the movement of the patient""s hand after surgery, but also for adding the playing interest to the rehabilitating process.
To enable a further understanding of the features and the innovation of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.